The search
by Sammyrose02
Summary: When Webby begins having nightmares about her past .She gose searching for the truth but will it end causing trouble.
1. Chapter 1

The search

Webby begins to have nightmares remembering her past but when she is searching for her real mom will it stir up trouble.I don't own the rights to any Disney charters

Webby was asleep in her bed when something from her past suddenly hit her.

Webby's eyes open or so she thinks she looks around seeing bars on the side of her bed .She begins to stand up seeing a crib mattress under her she uses the bars to stand Up only to realize she only wearing a diaper and her legs much smaller then before she looks down to see she is high up.

She try's to say something but can only say small words she begins shaking the crib screaming"mommie ,mommie,mommies "she cries hard "mommie,mommie,"her face full of tears and fear it sound like she was blabbing instead of talking she keeps shaking knowing that she was alone and the darkness scared her. It was freezing cold .The apartment felt like an ice box .And her diaper feels full ,her bottom feels red ,her tummy is rumbling she felt so hungry and dirty .She looks around the room and saw it has an old beat up couch and the white paint is peeling on the walls the blanket on the couch looked old and full of holes .She hears knocking on the door and turns her head toward the banging as it get louder Webby freezes for a minute just looking at the door .She hears a man screaming his voice is really loud .She sits in the crib noticing a doll on the mattress she picks it up cuddles it to her side it kind of looks like her she holds it tight hearing that voice again.

"Ruth,this is Mike your rent is 3 months behind open the door",the banging gets louder and Webby cuddles into the corner ,"Ruth"the yelling stops and Webby watches the door handle turn there was no where to hide as the door opens .  
She try's to hide in the back of the crib but the man see her .He is duck wearing jeans,a brown tee shirt and sneakers .He looks around picking her up and his eyes widen as he sees the apartment appears to be empty .

He blurts out "o my god she left her baby and ran .what kind of person ?"Webby looks at the man and burst into tears as he hushes her "there little baby I will get someone to help you"

As the policeman carried Webby out the apartment some of the neighbors were looking in shock .Her face full of fear and she was having a hard time not crying .Her face was full of dirt the man lifts her into an ambulance .Where she was placed onto a cold board where another man is looking her over.

"How dose she look ?"another policemen asks the man who looks like a doctor

"She is dehydrated ,has a bad rash ,among another things ,honestly she must have been in there least a few days ,I think she is about 2 ,not sure she would have made it much longer thank god for the landlord,"the doctor begins closing the doors as he talks and the ambulance begins to take off.

"Do we need a social worker on his one Greg?"the policeman asks putting his pen in his pocket

"No,the child's grandmother is coming to take her,"the man half smiles "You'll never find the mother probably ran off with some guy "

Webby rolls in her bed as her eyes pop open she looks around confused and just shakes her head .She was sweeting.

"That was so weird "she didn't know if it was something she remembered or if it just a weird dream .She shuffles her feet onto the floor putting on her slippers and walked out into the hallway and into the bathroom .As she was brushing her teeth when there was a pounding on the door .She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she opens the door with a tooth brush in her mouth.

"I am trying to brush my teeth do you mind?" She said eyeing the boys who have run into the bathroom almost pushing her out"haven't you guys ever heard of ladies first?"

"Where is the lady ?"Louie laughed

Webby pushes him side ways so he falls off the stool but lands on his feet as they know it is the only she can reach the sink "you guys are being jerks"

Dewey laughs giving her the eye "takes one to know one"

Webby rolls her eyes she spits in the sink and then storms out the room and goes into into her room and gets dressed and then goes down the stairs into the kitchen she slides into a chair and watches her grandmother busily getting there lunches ready for school .

"Grammy,do we know someone named Ruth?" Webby asks looking at her .

Her grandmother almost drops the sandwich she is making and turns looking at her .Her eyes become wide and just stares at Webby for minute before coughing a little .She looks shocked.

"Do You remember her Webby? "Miss Beckley sits down almost still in shock next to Webby.

"Not exactly I was having this dream where I was baby and someone named Ruth left me alone in an apartment and someone named Mike found me who is she anyway?"Webby picks up a piece of toast with peanut butter on it and takes a bite.

Miss Beakley let out a deep breath before speaking .She takes Webby's hand.  
"Webby dear I was hoping you were to young to remember that but I guess I should have told you ,Ruth ,Ruth ,she was my daughter and your mother .When you were two she left you .She had a lot of boyfriends and I guess she just wasn't ready to be a mother yet .The police called and said Mike the landlord found you in the apartment and your mother had just vanished .She was behind on the rent and about to loose the apartment maybe it was just more then she could take it "

Webby drops the piece of toast and looks sternly at her grandmother"And you never told me about this?"Webby gets up storming out of the kitchen and walks toward the kitchen door"Why dose everyone try to hide everything from me? Don't you think I should have known about this? She was my mother .I just through she was dead I have to live hear where no one pays attention to me and now I find out my own mother didn't want me either"She slams the door and runs until she is at park then climes up into the slide with the tunnel attached to it she begins crying hard .She doesn't even feel the light rain as it begins to fall on her she is cuddles up rocking herself.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The rain had been falling and Webby felt soaked her tears stained face and runny nose ran down onto her shirt there was banging on the side of the slide Webby peeked her head out drying her eyes she sniffed seeing her grandmother had sent Uncle Scrooge to find her and of course he knew where she was.

She whipped her face on her arm before crawling out and he reached his arms out helping her down and set her on a near by table .He pulled out a handkerchief and whipped her eyes then told her to blow .He looked at her before speaking .

"Do wanna to talk about it lass?"He lifted her chin so she is looking into his face .He looked almost sorry as if he felt bad for her.

Webby sniffed and try's to turn her head away from him .Her face full of tears and her nose running"no,I don't want to talk it"She blurted out in a nasty tone.

Scrooge seem to Ignore the nasty tone of voice and continued to whip her face maybe he was unsure what to do he was sort a rookie at this parenting thing the old man thought quickly."You know the boys are in school maybe you and I can go get ice cream might be the last time you get your cheap Uncle to pay"The old man looks at her hoping the trick will get her talking .

Webby knew what he was trying to do but she didn't get much time with him so  
After thinking about it she whipped her eyes again looking up sniffing looks down then looks up for only a second and through tears rolling down her cheeks said "ok"

Scrooge takes her hand and they walk down the street it made her began to wonder who her father was Scrooge was a nice guy but he wasn't really her uncle although over the 3 years they lived together she had almost forgotten about it not being the real thing and some times it seem like it was .They reached the ice cream store .Scrooge held open the door for her and picked her up so she could see the ice cream names. Webby picked out cotton candy as it was her favorite and Scrooge had something that looked like cookie dough they sit down in the booth for a few minutes before Scrooge turned her towards him.

"Ya know you tell me anything and it won't go past us"Scrooge looks at her trying to get her to talk again.

Webby only looked at him for a minute she took a deep breath before speaking "did you know about this?"She looks him in the eye so he can't lie to her.

Scrooge signed knowing how upset she is"Well your grandmother and I we talked about it one time "

Webby head flew back against the seat .She flopped down into it."Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything ?"

"Well I think your grandmother was trying protect you from it"Scrooge pulls her onto his lap as she stares forward arms crossed .He pulls her into a tight hug.

"Everyone is always trying protect me from something "Webby hides her face next to Scrooge's coat .Her ice cream being to melt as it sat on the table.

"Awww Lassie we are sorry ."He adjust her so she is cuddled up in his arms and is almost rocking her on his lap"We forget sometimes that even a wee lass like your needs to be told these things .We try to protect because your the youngest one in the house and I guess me especially I have a hard time seeing you as being older then wee 4 year old you were when you came to live with us. The thought of telling ya that your mother abandoned ya scared us thinking ya won't understand"he holds her close and kisses her forehead just hugging her tight

Webby eyes filled with tears again"Uncle Scrooge do you think I did something wrong?I mean I must have or other wise my mom wouldn't have left the way she did "Webby keeps face hidden crying hard into Scrooge's coat .She feels his arms rap her tight into to a tight hug."I didn't mean to do anything wrong"She cries super hard she hoped no one was staring at them as she was embarrassed enough already.

The old man closed his eyes his heart was breaking listening to the small child blame herself for something that was not her fault and he wished she hadn't remembered this so early in her life as maybe she wasn't ready to handle this .He wished sometimes he had gotten Webby and the boys at birth so he could have raised them from the beginning so none of them would have ever had to go through the pain of what there real parents did to them "no darlin its not your fault .Ya didn't do anything wrong."He picked her up into his arms he walked carrying the child letting her cry on his shoulder as they walked people were staring at them looking sympathetic. Scrooge remembered before he had the kids how much he hated when people had crying kids in restaurants now he only understand what it like being on the other side he walked along patting her back bouncing her in his arms Heading toward home.

As they walked into the mansion Webby was clinging to Scrooge . Miss Beakley ran over grabbing her out his arms hugging her tight"o dear are you alright ?"she asked hugging her .She set her down .She noticed that Scrooge had excused himself by walking out the room as Miss Beckley looked the child over.

Webby looked down "I am ok" she said sniffing "Grammy where is my daddy ?I mean I must have one since you and I have different last names and all"She looked at her grandmother in the eye again

Her grandmother only looked up before sitting her on the step she took her hand in her's she gulped before speaking "I don't who he was Webby .You see I was never married to your mothers daddy and well he gave her his last name Vanderquack is your mothers last name .I tried to ask her who it but she never would tell me."She rapped Webby into a hug .

Webby looked down and sat next to grandmother"what about on my birth certificate doesn't it have a name ?"She looked at her hoping for in an answer

Miss Beckley holds Webby face in her hands "I am really sorry dear it doesn't say your mother is the only one who may know who it is"

"What about her daddy my grandfather where is he? Would he know?"She looks at her grandmother hoping for information about her past

Miss Beakley sniffs before talking"He is dead dear I am sorry Webby I am so sorry"Her grandmother hugs her "the only way you will ever know is from your mother and I doubt we will ever see her again"

To Be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

That night Webby laid in bed just looking up at the ceiling listening to what her grandmother said going through her mind listening to the words again and again .

She sat up looking at her laptop she flips it open and types baby girl found abandoned in apartment she flips through some articles .Then there it was staring her right in the face she clicks on the article .Little girl ,2 ,found abandoned in Duck High Raise apartments in Duckbill .She begins to read the article .She looks at it blinking her eyes as she reads to herself.

"The little girl was found by the landlord Mike Duckpin of Duckbill .The girls mother was never found but appear to have left the baby several days before."Webby keeps flipping through the articles to find another article she begins to read"Duck High Raise Apartments shut down by housing authority over 300 residents were given 30 day notices as the building failed to meet housing codes.

Mike Duckpin the owner will be facing charges ."She went on to people search after noticing the articles were from 3 years ago .She typed in Ruth Vanderquack in Duckbill and found nothing .So She typed in Mike Duckpin in Duckbill and hit search .An address popped up .She grabbed a pen an paper off the desk and wrote it down.

She crawled off her bed and got dressed .She shook out her piggy bank and dumped the money onto the bed and grabbed it putting it into her pocket.

She wrote a note" Dear Grammy and Uncle Scrooge sorry to leave like this but the only way I am going to find out about my mommie and daddy is to find my mom.I don't know how long this will take but I will be back when I can love you ,Webby"She leaves the note on her grabs a bag and puts a few things inside including Quacky Patch.

She opens the window looking down before she grabs the tree clime and easily climbed down the tree and jumped when she got to the bottom she runs down the driveway and out to the street and puts out her thumb.

A man in truck stops he coughs as he open the door " Your a bit young to hitch hiking  
Aren't yeah"the large man looks down at her

Webby looks up and gulps "yes,sir but I really need to get the bus station "He was so big compared to her and his laugh was really loud

"well,hop in honey I don't have all night"He says looking down at her

Webby throws her bag in first then climes up into the truck shutting the door"thank you "She whisper softly

The man smiles at her " so what's your name honey and where you headed?"

"I am Webby I need to get to Duckbill I have to go find someone"She held her bag under one hand and looked in his direction as she talked.

"I am headed just that way and I can give you a lift if you want don't worry pumpkin I would enjoy the company "He gives a quick wink as his. radio goes off Webby listen just looking at it

"Big Wolf Buddy just letting you know there is bear up a head so slow it down now "  
Someone speaks into it

The man answer picking up the microphone" Roger that buddy you take it easy now"

Webby begins to giggle "that's pretty cool"

The man smiles" my name is Hank so pretty lady why this need to get to Duckbill?  
Bet your family will miss a little thing like yourself "he says picking up a cup of coffees taking a drink"

Webby signs "that why I have to go to find my family .See I live my Grammy and my Uncle Scrooge and his nephews but I know they really don't want me there and I found out my real mom may live in Duckbill she left me as baby and I figure now that I am bigger and can behave better she may want me the man that found me in the apartment where me and my mom lived I found an address for him he may know where my mom is"

The man looks over happy and then his face turned to a frown"that's kind of sad story little lady .But I have heard worse being on the road so long. You give me your numbers and I will let them people you live with know your alright and all"He winks smiling at her

"I can't do that they would make me go home I have to find my mom first"Webby looks him in the eye "please Minster Hank I need to know "She gives that sad puppy dog look and Hank heart melts.

He coughs a little "Well little lady I tell yeah I was never one to break up family so lets get you to Duckbill"

Webby smiles and jumps over hugging his waist "O thanks"She kisses his cheek.

The next morning at the Mcduck house everything is always crazy in the mornings

Miss Beakley is making breakfast for everyone,Uncle Scrooge is getting ready for work ,and the kids get ready for school.

The boys bounce to into the kitchen and jump into their chairs .They are extremely hyper in the morning .

"Hey miss Beakley where is the food?"Huey blurts out

"I am so hungry I could eat a house " Dewey says laughing he begins banging his fork on the table .As do Huey and Louie Scrooge comes down rubbing his head hearing the banging.

He shouts out sternly as he enters the room"Boys,stop I have had rough night"

They put down there forks as Miss Beakley sets plates of pancakes along with glasses of orange juice in front of them .They begin eating hungrily .Scrooge looks around the table as he reads the paper and sips his coffee .

"Boys,where is Webby?"He looks at them as through they would know or really care.

"How would we know its not our week to watch her"Louie says laughing stuffing pancakes in his mouth while he talks.

"Well after your done go find her and walk her to school with ya"Scrooge eyes them for minute before returning to his newspaper.

"But Uncle Scrooge every time we walk her to school she walks slower then we do and she makes us late"Huey protest with an angry look on his face

"Boys I don't have time for this Miss Beakley and I need to talk about some things and Duckworth needed the day off so please just help us out ok"He gives them his final word look and they sign before getting up and begin walking toward the stairs

They all begin yelling as they get to the top of the stairs.

"Webby get out here we have to leave,Webby"Dewey yells walking into her room .His brothers follow and find him holding the note in his hand."Webby's mom what the .Webby went to go find her mom .

"we never heard about her mom before"Huey points standing next to his brother looking at the note

"Uncle Scrooge and Miss Beakley will go ape crazy if they find out maybe we should try to find her before she gets to far"Louie added looking at his brothers .They nod as he picks up the laptop off Webby's bed and opens it.

"Where we start to look"Dewey asked with a shocked look on his face

"Right here "Louie turns the laptop toward them "She left an address on people search .Little kids they always leave clues behind"

"Duckbill how would she get all the way to Duckbill that's 12 hours away"Huey looks at his brothers in surprise .

"The bus"The three say to at the same time.

"we can't all go if we do it will be to noticeable we will have trick Uncle Scrooge and Miss Beckley into thinking we are all here"Louie adds making a good point

They nod together and look at each and whisper to each other .

"Then it's decided Huey and I will go after her and Louie you will stay here and try to keep Uncle Scrooge and Miss Beakley from knowing we are gone" Dewey gives his brothers a high five "I sure hope this works or we are all in trouble.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Hank walks to the other side of the truck opening the passenger side door picking Webby up and sets her on the ground .He smiles ruffling her bow and hands her the bag she brought with her he gives her a tight hug it had been a long ride and they both were tried although Webby had slept some in the truck while Hank drove.

"You take care of yourself now .I hope you find what your looking for"Hank winks at her walking back opening the driver side door and climes inside and starts up the truck.

Webby gets a huge smile and waves "bye thanks for the ride"before turning her feet and looking down the dark alley .She gulped as she has never liked walking in the dark .She took a deep breath before walking into it and was little jumpy as she walked slowly looking at the numbers on the door until she saw it 54.

She looked around in all directions before knocking on the door.

She heard a lot of noise inside and some rattling around before they opened the door.

She stood almost in shock as the door handle turned .She saw Mike open the door .He looked just like in her dream .She cleared her throat before speaking "Mr .Duckpin I am Webby I don't know if you remember but you found me a couple of years ago in my mothers apartment"

The mans eyes bug out and he stands staring at her for minute before he speaks"I remember it sweetie who could forget the worse screen I ever saw .I mean people have left pets in their apartments but never babies."

Webby looks side ways then back at the man"Yeah well I was just wondering did you ever see my mom again ?I mean find a forwarding address ?I need to find her she is the only one who can answer my questions"

The man motions for her to come inside "This alley isn't the place come inside and we can talk"

Webby is really nervous but walks inside behind the man .She looks around his house it is old and dirty as they walk up some steps.

He motions for her to sit down and she slides up into the chair just looking around.

"Did you want something to drink?"He says sitting down on near by chair .He looks at her and seemed more nervous then she was.

"No thank you Hank the truck driver he took me to lunch before I came"She answered politely .Webby folds her hands in her lap.

"I am really sorry sweetie your mother never did come back to the apartment and I never found another address for Her."He cleared his throat

"It was a day I will never forget that curdled up bottle of milk laying next to you and no blanket you were half frozen when I picked you up I guess your mother didn't pay the electric bill in a while and it was the dead of winter .You were screaming like mad .Just the thought of someone doing that broke me up inside . The housing authority shut the place down not long after that the press coming in got the city after me and well I wasn't keeping things up to code."

Webby gulped "Is there a way to see inside the apartment ?Maybe she left something behind that would help me find her"Webby holds her bag wiggling it around in her hand as she talks.

"O honey,the housing authority shut the place down its all boarded up"Mike says shaking his head.

"But if anyone had the key it would you"Webby says eyeing him

Huey and Dewey sat on the bus looking out the window .They had brought a ticket through the machine at the station and had sat near the back of the bus

Huey had his iPod and Dewey was reading a book as they rode. Huey pulled down the earphones out of his ears.

"Leave it to Webby to get us into this stupid mess"Huey says rapping a blanket around himself

"I just hope we find her .Weird her wanting to see her mother all of sudden I wonder what's up with that?Dewey says before going back to his reading

"I just hope Louie can hold off Uncle Scrooge and Miss Beckley or we aren't going to be going anywhere for life"Huey says placing his earphone back in his ears

Back at the Mcduck house Louie walks into the house Scrooge is standing near the door as he walks in and looks over as he comes in .

"Hey Louie how was school?"Louie peeked over and froze for second wondering if he knew something was up as Scrooge spoke to him .He kept hoping by the time he got back his brothers would have found Webby and been back

"o same as always you know pretty boring "He says trying to dash up the stairs before he said something else

"Where are Huey and Dewey?"he asks glancing over at the boy who became very nervous when he spoke to him.

"They took Webby and went to the park "Louie says dashing up the stairs

Scrooge smiled " nice to see the kids playing with each "he says before turning and walking back into his office."Wait Huey and Dewey took Webby to the park without being asked why do I feel there is something wrong with that?"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Webby opens the passenger side door and stepping out and walks toward the main door to the apartment complex with Mike .There was sign that said keep out building condemned .They got the main door open and wondered inside .

"Honey,maybe you should hold my hand there a lot of loose boards around here"Mike says taking her right hand looking around they begin to walk up the stairs hearing a loud squeaking noise as they begin walking up the steps they both jump down a step as mouse runs across the step they were about to step on .

Webby giggles"all that over that little guy"As they make it up the five flights of stairs Mike try's different keys until the door unlocks to the apartment they step inside and see water dipping in from the ceiling. Webby waved her hand trying to get rid of the dust flying around.

She walks into to the kitchen and pulls out a drawer and dumps everything onto the floor .She begins looking through it while Mike dumps another one on the floor and begins flipping through the papers.

Webby holds something up in the air "well that's something she should have listen to

Its a shut off notice for the electric more shut off notices more notices .I can't believe you rented this place its so messy"Webby can see her crib still together on the other side of the room she stares at it looking as if she is remembering something for several minutes .Mike shook her shoulder and Webby's eyes blinked

"you ok kid?"He turns her so she was facing him and looked into her face

Webby just shook her head back to reality "yeah I am fine lets keep looking"

After what seem like forever and turning the apartment inside out Webby dumps another drawer on the floor and finds a small card .She turns it around looking at it."Duckbill bar employee ID card Ruthie Vanderquack "It had a picture a young women with blond hair and blue eyes .The picture only shows her face."That may be why I couldn't find her she uses the name Ruthie not Ruth."Webby stared at the picture she almost looked like older version of her.

She stuffed it into her pocket."Mr. Duckpin where is Duckbill Bar?"

The man thinks "It's on the other side of town .Why do you ask?"

"I think my mommie worked there I found her ID card maybe they will know where she is .Maybe she still works there "Webby smiles

"I wouldn't count on it but if you want to check I will give you a lift over"Mike reaches his hand over taking her hand "please be careful going down the steps it dangerous in here"

"Thanks Mike"Webby hugs him tight before they began walking down the steps.

Huey and Dewey arrive at Mr. Duckpin house and begin pounding on the door getting no answer .They find the front door opens as it not locked and they open it slowly and walked in .The steps creek as they walk up them.

Dewey yells"Webby are you here? as they reach the top of the steps they see Webby's Hello kitty bag sitting on the floor"Webby"he yells again picking up her bag seeing her name on the front

Huey looks around "Well if her bag was here that means she was here but where is she now?"

Dewey eyes bug "You don't think something happened to her do you?"

"She better hope something did or I am gonna kill her"Huey says looking around the room.

"Huey ,I am serious .Why would she leave her bag behind?She is only 6 maybe she got hurt or something"Dewey says his eyes lighting up with fear.

"Your right Dewey it dose seem odd "Huey looks around with worried eyes"But if she is not hurt she is gonna get and I am gonna give it to her"

"Your only 11 you don't have the authority to do that"Dewey reminds him

"O yeah just watch me"Huey says nodding his head as he talks."I am almost 12 and the girl can't just go walking into strange men's houses or wondering around where she wants to if Uncle Scrooge isn't going to know about this we have to handle it"

"your right Huey but let me handle it .I will ground her for a month"Dewey says hugging his brother"I just hope she isn't hurt"

At the bar Mike and Webby talk to the owner .He smiles and nods his head.

"Ruthie ,yeah she lives over the corner of Market and Main she doesn't work here anymore but she comes in twice a week owes me a large tab.

Webby climes onto the bar stool and grabs the owners neck giving him a kiss on his cheek ."Thank you so much"She jumps down running to Mikes car."I found my mommie"She jumps with joy.

At the Mcduck house Scrooge looks at Louie sitting at the dinner table .He eyes Louie and taps his foot before speaking.

"Louie"He says sternly "Do you want to tell why I have 4 children and only see 1?"

"You need to take math class again?"Louie says joking .He laughs only to have this face turn from laughing to a frown

"What is going on and you better tell me the truth"Scrooge says still tapping his foot staring him in the eye

Mike stops his car and Webby climes over and kisses his cheek "Thanks Mike "She says opening the car door and jumping out .She runs into the apartment building and looks taking a deep breath before opening the main door .She walks slowly looking at the numbers .Before she see it apartment 2.

She takes a deep breath before knocking on the door .She stands nervously looking up at it before knocking no one answers so she sits down next to it just waiting.

Mike walks back into his house to be jumped by two boys .They jump on his back and knock him over .they hit the ground and roll around.

"What did you do with her ?"Dewey demands not allowing the man up until he talks.

"I just took to her moms chill out guys"Mike says as the boys jump off of him

"Sorry its been a long day can you take us to her"Huey says standing back up.

Huey and Dewey run into the apartment building .They both scoop up Webby off the ground into a hug .The two holding her tight.

Dewey pulls her in front of him looking her over "Are you alright ?"

"I am ok"She says returning the hug

"Webby you know better then take the bus alone and wonder into strangers houses"Dewey looks at her sternly trying to sound like Uncle Scrooge.

"I didn't take the bus Hank the truck driver gave me a ride"Webby smiles proud of herself .

"Who is Hank the truck driver Webby?"Dewey looking her in the eye .

"He picked me up when I was hitch hiking he is nice guy"Webby said with a smile on her face .

Dewey face went cold "You were hitch hiking .Webby you could have been picked up by someone who could have killed you .Do you know how much trouble your in?"

Webby just shrugs "your just a kid you can't punish me"

"Do you want Uncle Scrooge to punish you? you know you would grounded for a long time don't you?"Webby half looks at him as he scolds her "You are grounded for a month .Now lets go Home"He says taking her hand .Webby pulls it away .

He looks over only to see Huey whistling not saying a word.

"no,I can't not until I talk to my mom"She protest pulling away from him.

She turns around to see a blond haired women with blue eyes staring at them.

"Webby"The women says her name as she looks up at her "O honey what are you doing here?".Webby just gulps as Dewey puts a protective arm around her .

To Be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Scrooge's face froze after Louie told him the hole story and Miss Beakley just fainted .

"Burst me bagpipes"His eyes light up with fear."I have to go find them before one of them gets hurt"Scrooge say as Louie gets the laptop with the address .Scrooge grabs it running out the door with Louie on his heels.

"Not without me your not"Louie runs right after him"I am not going to miss this for anything"

"Well come on then "Scrooge says hopping into the limo driving it himself.

He gets in and shuts the door ."buckle up Louie "Scrooge warns him"This going to be a bumpy ride"Scrooge takes off fast down the driveway.

Louie buckles his seat belt as they take off.

Webby sits on the bed next to her mom as Huey and Dewey sleep on the couch that turned out into a bed. As it had been to late to go back that night. Webby stared at her she had some many questions to ask maybe she didn't know where to start so she just popped out the first one.

"Mommie ,why did you leave the way you did?"Her mom who was half asleep sat up looking at looked in a daze as through she was remembering the day she left and turns back looking at Webby.

"Honey,I was pretty broke I lost my job and was about to loose my apartment. This guy he offered me a place to live but I couldn't have a child. It was either be homeless with a baby or live with him.I knew someone would find you so I just left you there. I know it wasn't pretty but I didn't know what else to do""She looked at Webby and suddenly hugged her

"What about my daddy who was he?"Webby was eyeing her so she couldn't lie to her.

"When I worked at the bar well it could have been a bunch of different guys I was always with someone different man to say I could remember well I can't I was drinking a lot And I was sleeping around way to much I am really sorry kid"She raps Webby into even tighter hug"I know you have ever right to know and I only wish I could tell you .Lets just say I wasn't proud of my life back then"

Webby face looked down and her mom lifted her chin into her hand.  
Webby had tears in her eyes .Her mother motion for her to follow .She scooted out of bed and followed they went into the kitchen and her mom put her on a stool.  
She began getting pans out the cupboard and sitting them on the table.

"When I was your age my mom used to make me double chocolate chip cookies to cheer me up ."She began getting stuff out the cupboards to make them.

Webby smiled "Grammy ,makes them for me sometimes"as she watches her mom begin to cook

Ruthie's face froze and she got an angry look on her face but she breathed easy and coughed "O that's right you live her don't you?"It was like mention of Webby living with her mom some how upset her. Webby noticed it and thought careful before speaking not wanting to upset her mom after finding her.

"Yeah"Webby said quietly just staring at her she picked up the chocolate chips and dumped them into the bowl and begins circling the spoon in the bowl .Her and her mom make little balls and put them on the pan.

"Yeah well my mother can be a bit of a pain we haven't talked in a long time"She said turning around putting the cookies in the oven and turns her attention back to Webby setting a little timer .

"Why don't you two get a long?"Webby said watching Ruthie sits next to her .

"Well she didn't like my life style she was always ragging on me about everything your doing this wrong and that wrong"Ruthie got an odd look on her face like she was really angry "And one day we just stop talking end of story "

"I bet Grammy would like to make up with you I mean its been a long time"Webby said licking some the batter out of the bowl on her finger.

Ruthie just glared at Webby for minute she looks even more angry "Webby,stop talking about its none of your business get it got it good."She Turned her head as the timer went off and took the pan out the oven sitting it on top of the stove.

Webby had went quiet and she cleared her throat "Boy,do those smell good "She walked over trying to take one off the hot pan .Ruthie grabbed her arm and bent it backward until it snapped back .Webby screamed in pain .

"you little brat what are you stupid your gonna burn yourself."She pushed her down and she hit the ground hard .The noise woke up Huey and Dewey who jumped out of bed and came running over .

Webby was on the floor biting back the pain in her arm

She sat back up in the chair like nothing happened .She blinked back the tears.

Dewey looked at her "What happened ?Are you alright?Let me see "He can tell can something was wrong with her arm.

She try's to hide it inside of her night grown so he won't see.

Huey glared over at Ruthie stepping toward her.

"It's nothing honestly I just fell off the chair it doesn't even hurt "Webby says trying to smile .She bite her lip hiding back the pain .

"Webby ,don't lie for her"Huey turns his head from looking at Webby to looking at Ruthie "Maybe Miss Vanderquack would like to tell us what happened?"Huey glared at her.

Ruthie just shakes her head in shock and close her eyes for second"It's like I tried to tell you before Webby I just .She blinks picking up her purse and walks over opening the door "I just well this why I can't have a kid .You should have just stayed where you came from"She slams the door behind her leaving the apartment.

Webby just looks blinking back tears a few roll down her cheeks as her mom leaves she sniffs just staring for awhile.

Huey turned Webby so she looking at him as it took a minute to free her from Dewey who was clinging to her afraid her mother would come back .He looked at her arm."I think she broke it "He makes a sling out of towel ties the top around her neck they both help Webby to her feet.

"We have to get her to the hospital "Dewey said his hand around her back while Webby just blinks tears.

"No we have to take her home Uncle Scrooge he will know what to"Huey says as they begin to walk out the door.

"Did someone say Uncle Scrooge ?"They turn to see Uncle Scrooge and Louie standing in the door runs over picking the kids up into a hug."Are kids ok?Ya scared me half to death."

"In manner of speaking yes"Dewey answers turning head toward Webby

"What happened to her arm?"Scrooge says picking the child up into arms.

Webby looks down and sniffs and just says "nothing I just fell off the chair"

"Thats not true her mother did it"Huey says angrily "And then she ran out of her trying to make it sound like it was her fault"

"It was my fault I tried to touch the hot pan"Webby said looking down refusing to look back up she blinked back tears.

Ya you didn't need to be punished that way Darlin ,Scrooge lifts her chin so she looking at him"are you alright"

Webby just shakes her head"yeah I am fine"She turns her head looking in the other direction so Scrooge can't see her face.

The ride home was silent as soon they got back to Duckburg they stopped at Dr. Von Swine's office .He confirmed it was broken arm and he rapped it in a pink cast with a sling .Webby didn't say much and seem to be in daze .When they got back into the limo .Scrooge cleared his throat before speaking "We will talk about punishments tomorrow"He said sternly to the kids.

"At least I am off the hook" Louie smiled sitting back in his chair

"I wouldn't bet on it "Scrooge eyes him "I think lying goes on the punishment list "Scrooge reminds him

"But Uncle Scrooge I was innocent all the way"He defends himself

"Gee I thought I was already punished "She eyes Dewey before staring forward again her eyes blink .

"Well you were hitch hiking Webby and wondering around in strangers houses you can't do that"Dewey opens his mouth to say more but before he could Scrooge just shakes his head giving him the don't say anything else look after seeing him and Webby were about to fight he gave Webby the same look . although Scrooge's eyes did bug out little about that hitch hiking remark.

Webby just crossed her arms.

He just sat back in his chair as they arrive home Scrooge motions for the boys to go inside .Him and Webby stand on the steps outside for minute .

"Webby,I know your really angry right now .Me and Miss Beakley want you go see someone you can talk to about your feelings "He rubs a hand over her cheek and hugs her as she didn't answer him but just nods before beginning to walk up the steps toward the house .He puts his arm on her shoulder "By the way whatever punishment Dewey gave ya it stands"

"But he is just a kid what dose it matter what it said"Webby was in the mood to fight.

"I a kid who chased ya down trying to keep ya out of trouble and held ya when ya were hurt and was terrified that ya got into some strangers car who could done god knows what to ya that kid." Scrooge eyes her opening the door reminding her.

Webby lowered her head and just shock it "I get it"As they stepped inside Miss Beckley grabs her into a hug sweeping her off her feet.

"Are you alright dear?"She asks looking at her

"I am ok"She answers softly

After several minutes of looks at Webby and in stern voice says" you bed now. "

Webby just turns walking up the stairs.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later the family is sitting at the breakfast table the boys were stuffing pancakes and juice in there mouths like it was feeding time at the zoo.

Scrooge was sipping his coffee and flipping through his newspaper and Miss Beakley was tending to them .Webby sat playing with her pancake with her fork.

Huey picked up Webby's pancake off her plate and stuffs it in his mouth .Webby just signed and didn't say anything she just pushed her chair away from the table and walked out of the room .She picked up her book bag stuffing books in it.

The kids were still under punishment but the boys only got a 1 weeks since it was only half there fault .Uncle Scrooge and Miss Beakley expressed they were proud of Dewey and Huey for handling things so well and they both scolded her for hitch hiking.

Miss Beakley called her name.

"Webby, don't forget your appointment with the counselor after school. Duckworth will pick you up right after school ".She bent helping her put her coat on and buttoned it as it no longer fit over an arm in a cast .

Webby just shrugged and whispered "ok"She put her back pack over the side of her good arm and walked outside almost to be run over by the boys who jumped in front of her into the limo.

She climbed in and sat next to them .She didn't say much on the way to school.

Miss Beckley was wiping down the table cleaning up after the kids . She was putting things away as Scrooge finished his coffee .

He was reading an article in the paper and only looked up as Miss Beakley spoke to him .

" I am getting really worried about Webby she hasn't really talked or eaten in the last few days"She says picking up plates off the table and stacking them

Scrooge put the paper down in front of him"I am to Miss Beakley I really hope the counseling helps she really needs to talk to someone "

"Excuse me Miss Beakley you have a visitor "Duckworth says walking into the room with a young blond haired women following him.

Miss Beakley looks over maybe a little in shock as Scrooge gets up excusing himself from the room.

"Hey mom miss me"Ruthie stood staring at her mother "Found out where you lived nice place see you couldn't get anything better then watching kids for employment "

"This from a women who was a waitress in a bar .Did you come all this way just to make fun of me?"Miss Beakley turned walking into the kitchen putting the plates in the sink and begins filling it. Ruthie follows her.

"No ,I came about my kid seem to me I never came up my rights"Ruthie pulls out a cigarette and lights taking a puff.

"We don't smoke in his house so put that out and it seem to me you gave up her rights years ago when you left your baby in an apartment"Miss Beakley says turning back to her dishes "And after what happened the other day I don't think your in any position to take her."

"I see you got some old man to play daddy to her ."Ruthie says throwing the cigarette on the floor putting it out with her shoe."Like it not she is my kid"

"Well it wouldn't be this way if you haven't been messing around so much that we knew who her father was"Miss Beakley says washing a dish and setting it out to dry"She became my kid 4 years ago when I took her so don't start that my kid stuff she is so shook up she is hardly talking or eating because of seeing you the other day.I don't need you messing her up anymore .Why don't you just go home and leave us be?The last thing I need is you causing more problems. All that matters to me is what is in Webby's best interest ."Miss Beakley says washing another plate.

"Fine I will leave but I will be back like it or not you have deal with me. the kid came to find me I didn't come looking for her and like it or not I have rights and I am going to use them"Ruthie turns with a grin on her face.

Scrooge who had been listening outside the door comforted her right before she got to the front door.

"Miss Vanderqauck we don't want no trouble here and I might be able to help you out if you leave us be especially Webbigail "Scrooge flips out his check book something he never dose .Maybe it was out of fear of what she might do to the child or the damage Webby might suffer from being around her.

Ruthie's mouth drop opens she just stares at him looking at him very temped .

At school Webby sat at table by herself for lunch .She pulled out a sandwich she pulled off a small piece and put it in her mouth before the boys flopped down next to her .

"Hey Webby "Louie greeted her as Doofus sat down beside them.

She was in a daze she shook herself back to reality when they plopped down next to her and she shook her head.

"Hi guys"She greets them back as another group of kids come over it was Christi Martin and few boys from Huey ,Dewey,and Louie's class.

Webby signed and took a drink of orange juice knowing they were going to cause trouble .Christi was extremely rich and spoiled .She wore a very fancy dress that looked like something from Toddlers in Terra's and always had her brown hair in this curls .

"Well,Well what do we have here its the little homeless girl heard about your mom sleeping around with every guy in Duckbill ."Webby was used to her calling her the little homeless girl she had been doing it since she meet her in preschool and she found out that her and grandmother had been homeless before they came to live with Scrooge .Webby usually ignores her but today she left like saying something

"Gee Christi I thought that was the reason you have the mailman eyes"Webby got a smile on her face and the boys and Doofus laughed as they know what a pain Christi can was be .She was pretty much a bully and had been forever

Thomas Brown who was in Huey,Dewey,and Louie class had to start it through .He was the boys Christi ."Well we all know how Scrooge is about picking up the reject kids you know kids who have parents who sleep around then dump them on someone else that includes you to"He peers over at the boys trying to start a fight.

Huey stands up ready to pop him but Webby pulls him down ."It's ok Huey we all know who dad is always hanging around on north street he can't get a real women so he has to pay for one"She was talking pretty smartly for a 6 year old and the boys were laughing so hard as they never thought Webby knew this kind of stuff.

Huey said still laughing"o this is good"

"Your lucky your a girl or I would pound you into next week "Thomas glared at her getting in her face.

"Go head it's not like I am holding you to anything "Webby said not backing down from him although he was a bit taller and older then she was. Webby didn't feel scared she just felt really angry .The boy took a swing hitting her in the eye and she fell to the ground that's was all it pretty much took. Soon Huey ran over jumping on him hitting him in the eye and getting hit back himself while Dewey and Louie were fighting with his friends Ryan and Doug.

Doofus just sat there trying to stay away from the fight .That was until the principal broke it up. All 7 kids sat in office getting detection .The kids were lucky as there was no answer at the Mcduck house so they wouldn't have to hear about it until they home.

The boys were on the playground bragging about the fight as through they won some prize .Webby was sitting on the swing pushing it with her feet. When she heard shhh noise she looked around .She looked around still hearing it until she saw Ruthie next to the fence .She got up and walked over .Ruthie looked making a sour face.

"What's with the eye "She ask knowing she didn't do that."come around I want to talk to you"Ruthie stood waiting for her as she came around she looked at her eye with a weird look on face .Webby hugged her waist

"Just a fight "Webby smiled up at her mom " you came back"

"What was the fight about "Her mom asks curiously taking her hand"come on I will buy you lunch looks you need some your getting thin."

"It's not worth talking about I was afraid I would never see you again"Webby said still hugging to her.

"If it was up to your Uncle you never would the guy tried to pay me to go away "Ruthie took her hand as they walked into a near by hamburger place. Webby went in front of her.

"He did what I can't believe Uncle Scrooge would do that"Webby looked kind of in shock"He never parts with money unless you pull it away from him ."

As they sat down they ordered sodas and Webby sat in the booth on the other side of her mom .they got there drinks they both order mushroom burgers .Webby played with her straw in her cup.

"So was this fight about me ?you know I use to get in fights all the time it made your grandmother so mad .She grounded me so many times I think I am still grounded "Ruthie looking at the girl

Webby just shrugs "It just kind of happened that bully Christi started it"

"A bully huh I hope you knocked her one flat "Ruthie said sipping her drink

"Not acutely it was Thomas who hit me after I got in his face I couldn't really hit anyone"Webby said playing with her straw

"O come on Webby if the girls is picking on you the only way to make her stop is knock her one flat "Ruthie said giving advice on how to fight.

"Yeah well kind of hard with one arm"Webby sits her arm in the cast on the table.

"I am sorry about that girl I just lost it hope you won't hold it over me"Ruthie smiled as they set there burgers down and they began eating.

Webby smiled "it's forgotten already "She happily eat her burger and fries .After they finished .They sat back in the chairs for a few minutes before Ruthie paid the bill. Webby climes over hugging her mom they walked out and Ruthie light up a cigarette and took a puff.

"Better get to back to school before someone knows your messing .What I did was kind of kidnapping .She picks her up giving her a hug "next time that girl picks on you give her one for me I give you permission"They begin running back to the school.

Ruthie smiles giving her a big hug as they reach the school ."I will be at the hotel Rally if you need me. "Webby smiles and waves at her as she runs back into the school getting there just as recess is over .Christi walked up behind her.

"Webby's mom is a homeless and sleeps around."She laughed as they stand in the door way to the school as some other kids walk around them .Webby use her good hand and knocks her right in the eye and smiles knocking her backward the same way Thomas did to her .The girl lays on the ground and begins crying .Webby smiles only to turn around face into the principal again .He peers down at her

"Webbigail Vanderqauck didn't we just talk about fighting earlier today"He peers down at wiggling his thumb for her to come into his office.

Ruthie saw the hole thing and ran up putting her arm Webby's shoulder "it's ok I told her to do it that girls been picking on her.

"Well she is also suspend for 5 days I can't have this in my school .And who might you be?"He asks eyeing her "I know all the parents here and have never seen you before "

"she is my mom"Webby smiles hugging her waist.

"It's ok I will take her with me "Ruthie turns her around holding onto her shoulder and whispers "good job baby girl"

"Not unless your authorized by her family to so "The principal yells as they walk away from the school"I am calling the police "

Webby turns to head back not wanting to get her mom in trouble.

Ruthie whispers to her "no baby keep walking it will be ok I promise .Mommie has got you back and this time things are gonna change."Ruthie walks to a near by car and opens the passenger side door placing Webby inside buckling her belt and shutting the door .She begins walking to the driver side to see Huey,Dewey,and Louie came running toward the car after being alerted by the principal she shut her door just as Louie gets to the car he begins trying to pull the passengers side door open .

Webby hears him yelling "open the door Webby"Louie bangs on the window before she can open it Ruthie drives off and Louie falls to the ground .

Dewey runs to his brother ."Louie are you alright?"He asks helping his brother up who now has a bloody knee and a scrap on his hand.

"Yeah but she just took Webby"Louie says walking with his brothers help back inside to the nurse's office.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Scrooge was pacing around the principal office waiting for the police while Miss Beakley was tending to Louie . The old women hugged him tight .Cleaning up his knee and placing a band aid on it as the nurse isn't even allow to give a band aid anymore.

"Are you alright "She asks in nanny motherly tone. He bounces off the table turns and hugs her."next time just stand back we can't let you boys get hurt over this .Miss Beakley says in her way of scolding him.

"Miss Beakley she was kidnapping our little cousin I wasn't going to just stand there and watch"Louie says turning the door handle and walks into the hallway "I am fine "

"You need to keep yourself safe and let us worry about Webby .Don't ever put yourself in danger to save her"Miss Beakley hugged him close"We don't want anything to happen to you either"

"I know but we can't just watch someone hurt her .We just can't ."Louie says opening the door to the office with Miss Beakley following.

Scrooge pulls Louie hat off ruffles his feathers and puts it back on"you alright lad?"

"I am fine "he nods back at Scrooge who gives him a quick hug before he goes back to pacing. The police burst into the office and explain how they going to try an use an amber alert to try and find the girl.

A few hours down the road and far out of Duckburg .Ruthie checked them into a cheap hotel .They are sitting on the bed. Webby's hair had just began coming in and was beautiful blond color it was just below her shoulder . Her mother pulled a small box out of bag before turning her to look at her .She opened the box as she is talking to her.

"Webby we can't be who we were before if we do we will get caught "She says placing something's down on the bed"We have to be other people"

"But I only know only know how to be me"Webby says looking back at her.

"Sit in front of me ok ."Her mom says turning her face front and before she knew it Webby's hair was turned was turned brown and so was her moms they look into the mirror .

"Do you like it ?"Her mother says almost laughing

Webby wrinkles her nose"Well I guess I could get use to it"

Ruthie pulls off her shirt now covered in dye and puts a new dress on her .Webby looked in the mirror while her mother changed her clothes .Her dress had a hello kitty print on the side and Webby smiled

"How did you know how much I love Hello kitty"Webby spins in circles in the mirror

"Your backpack the one you forget at my apartment "Her mother smiled and hugged her"Are you hungry I can order us a pizza or something ? If your anything like me you like pepperoni ,sausage ,and mushroom "

Webby nods her head "I think you must know everything about me already"She was looking in her mothers purse she found some perfume .She sprayed some on her neck and wrist .

"Take it easy with that stuff babe it's strong "Her mom laughed waving her hand around "It smells like dead snuck in here ."Her mom picks up the phone and calls one the pizza places that left coupons on the hotel table .She order pizza,breads sticks ,and pop .She again sits down next to Webby "Remember how I told you we have to be different people .Well from now on your going to be Molly and I am Heather. We can't ever talk about your grandmother,or that man you lived ,or his nephews or anything from our past"

"But why not ?"Webby says still looking through her purse .Finding a bottle of pink nail polish and pulling it out .

Ruthie takes her hand sitting it on the near by table she opens the bottle and begins painting her nails."Because if you do that they will come take mommie to jail and you will be become an orphan because there will be no one to take care of you"

"Grammy and Uncle Scrooge will take me back"She says watching her mother paint her nails. Ruthie raps Webby into a hug and kisses her forehead .

"I am sorry baby but you know how you always thought they didn't really want you there well they don't want you back they asked me to take you and that's why your uncle wrote me this check to give me some money to help take care of you"Ruthie says taking the check out of her purse and showing it to her.

Webby looks at it"But you said he tried to give you money to make you leave"Webby says with shocked look on his face.

"I told you that baby to protect you I didn't want you knowing the truth"She hugs Webby tight "You don't need to worry were going to be together for ever I promise"

Scrooge ,the boys,Miss Beckley,and Duckworth were back at home .Scrooge was pacing in worry room. The boys sat near by watching him walk in circles. Miss Beckley was on the phone calling anyone who might have seen or heard anything.

Scrooge was talking to himself "I can't believe I wrote that women a check to leave us alone and then she took off with the wee lassie.I am gonna stop payment on the check"

"What did you say Uncle Scrooge ?"Dewey asks peeking up at his Uncle wondering if he was talking to them

"Never mind boys why don't you boys go to the video arcade or something No needs for ya to sit around here just waiting"Scrooge turned his attention back walking in circles.

"No way Uncle Scrooge"Huey says looking up at him"We want to be here when they find her"

Scrooge just nods his head .He understand how the boys feel. He just went back pacing not knowing what else to do.

There was knock on the hotel room door and Ruthie looked through the peep hole before opening it seeing it was pizza guy. He held there food in front of him and Ruthie paid him giving home a few bucks tip before taking the food and shutting the door .The man looked over at Webby and got a funny look on his face as she shut the door . She sat the food on the bed and Webby opened the box stuffing some pizza in mouth .Ruthie walked over next to the wall and could hear the delivery boy talking on his phone

"Yes ,I just delivered a pizza to the Duck City Inn to room 112 and there is lady and little girl staying in the room. The little girl looks like the one in the amber alert only with different colored hair. It is at 411 US highway 12 in Duck city"the man was speaking into his cell phone.

Ruthie gulped grabbing Webby's hand almost pulling her out the door and into the car she puts Webby in the back seat and covers her up with a blanket .

"The police they are coming to get us Webby so stay down."Ruthie shuts the door and races to the drivers side sitting down and starting the car racing out the parking lot shutting the door as she drives.

The pizza guy see them and begins giving the make and model of the car and license number of the car. The tall young man watches speaking into phone"She just took off with the kid you better hurry"

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since Webby and her mom got away .The cops didn't find them and Webby's mom had dumped the car for new one .It was one in the morning and Webby lay in bed in a different hotel room her hair some what shorter then before and now was red. She was going by the name Lucy .She missed Miss Beakley ,Uncle Scrooge ,and the boys so much .She turned her head looking over seeing there was no one in the bed next to her . She got up looking in the bathroom but no one was there. She opened the door looking outside seeing the car was gone .The room was cold as winter had just started and it felt the heater wasn't working. Webby laid cuddled up in the bed as her mom walked in with male duck holding to her waist. He was wearing a blue tee shirt and blue jeans and was an average build. Webby sat up as they entered the room.

"Lucy baby mommie needs you to go outside and play until I tell you to come back in"She picks up Webby in her night grown and puts on her slippers .She sets her outside locking the door. It was cold outside as the wind blew cold air right through her she shivered she had never been allowed outside at 1 in the morning before she looked around seeing how dark it was she began to get scared.

"Webby began crying"I wanna go home"She looked around seeing a pay phone .She hoped it was one of the ones that still worked she picked up getting a dial tone. She dialed the number calling it collect hoping her Uncle Scrooge won't get to mad at her. She just really wanted to talk to them.

Scrooge was in his office he hadn't got much sleep lately .The house was so quiet for the past few weeks or so but they tried to keep it as normal possible for the boys Scrooge was typing on his computer .

"Working late sir ?"Fenton asked walking into the room "I was just finishing up some accounting work and lost track of the time."

"I haven't been able to sleep much lately "Scrooge said rubbing his hand under his glasses keeping his eyes awake.

"The little girl ?"Fenton asked eyeing Scrooge as he began typing again.

"I me nor Miss Beakley have never been away from her this long before .I don't know if she is cold ,scared ,hungry,she could be laying alone some place I mean what if she gets sick or hurt will that women know what to do?"Scrooge says his thought were interrupted by the phone ringing"Thats odd "he picks it up "McDuck here"

The operators voice plays a recorded message "you have a collect call from Webby will you accept the charges"

Scrooge shivered voice response "yes of course I will. Webbigail is that you?"Are you alright?"

Hearing his voice Webby got really scared and hang up the phone."What if they come take me away for calling "she says to her self she bites her lip and goes and sits in front of the hotel room door she shivers a little .

"Webby,Webbigail ",Scrooge shouted into the phone he hang onto for minute and just stared forward looking in shock.

"What is it Minster Mcduck,"Fenton ask stepping beside him.

"The wee lassie just tried calling but it hang up right as we got connected "Scrooge looked shocked and scared at the same time.

"Well a least we know she is alive,"Fenton said trying make something good out of it.

"What if she did something to her for trying to call us"Scrooge put his head in his hands almost crying but shook his self out if it. "I can't help but think what might be happening to her .It's cold out she was only wearing a light jacket when she was taken."

"We can trace back the number she called collect right?"Fenton reminds him

Scrooge perks up a little "Your right Fenton hopeful they won't be gone by the time we get there. "

Webby was sleeping in the chair outside the room only to be shook awake at 5 in the morning. Webby looked up seeing her mom with huge smile on her face.

"Morning baby girl .Did you see it snowed last night?"Her mom picks her up spinning her in circles .Then set her down ."don't you just love the snow ."She runs around like little kid ."come on Kyle come caught me "She says to the man who is now standing in the door way."Lucy this is Kyle he going to be staying with us but anyone asks who he is you tell him he is your daddy"

Webby wakes herself up and sneezes looking over at the man"But he is not my daddy"

"I know I know but we want to keep our cover we have to keep playing the game you know like us changing out names"She tossed Webby into the snow and Webby giggled a little .Webby picked up snow throwing it at her mom and she tossed snow back at her they laughed .Kyle made a snowball and throw at the two of them and they both ducked laughing. Webby began rolling a small ball of snow pushing it making it bigger .Her mom made another one and they stacked them on top of each .They used a carrot for a nose and buttons for eyes making a snow man. Kyle went to the car and came back carrying a sled.

"O cool" Webby blurted out and they ran to the top of the hill .Webby's mom climes on and Webby sits in front of her. Kyle pushed them off and jumped on the back as they went down the hill .Webby put her arms in the air .They went spinning fast down the hill .All three laughing they reached the bottom they ran back up again going back up and down about 20 times before her mom smiled at Webby.

"Come on baby we got to get dressed we are moving on today .Kyle said we might just have to stop at Chunky cheese .Webby got a huge smile on her face.

"I love that place I usually only go there on my birthday "Webby ran down the hill with excitement in her step.

"We got a trace on that number it's the Star Moon Inn in Ducksville."the policeman say into the phone "We are sending an officer there now"

"It's about time but they could be half way across the country by the time you finger something out"the old man says angrily into the phone"I am on my way there"

"No reason for you to come if she isn't there "the police began

"But if she there I need to be there I will have Launchpad give me a lift."Scrooge slams down the phone getting frustrated.

The boys coming running into the room hearing Uncle Scrooge slamming down the phone.

"Whats wrong Uncle Scrooge?"Huey says as they run over next to him.

"Nothing for you boys to worry about now go on to school and I will see you when I get back"He pats there heads before picking up the phone again" get me Launchpad on the phone "The boys watch him tap his foot on the ground before speaking"Launchpad I need lift to Ducksville fast". He says slamming down the phone again.

Miss Beakley was walking by and poked her head in "If you found her I need to go with you"She says in demanding voice .

"no Miss Beakley I don't know if they found her she may not be there I need you to stay here with the boys .Fenton and Launchpad are coming with me "Scrooge says racing to the door opening it

Miss Beakley put a protective arm around the boys"come on boys it's time for breakfast "She walks behind them walking into the kitchen.

At the motel the police knock on the door .There a few standing around it with guns ready after finding out from the desk clerk what room they staying in.

"Miss Vanderquack come out with your hands up we know your in there "the policemen talks into a microphone .Some of the other people staying at the hotel come out of there rooms as the police kick in the door finding the room empty.

"Looks like we missed them"the policeman says looking around the room for anything they might have left behind.

"They are always one step head of us"another says pounding his fist on the wall "I really want to get this women .Webby use to come to the police station and visit once in while .We all knew her the little girl is the sweetest child I ever meet."

Scrooge came walking into the room followed by Fenton and Launchpad. Launchpad crossed his arms and Fenton just stood there looking around.

"I am sorry Mr Mcduck they got away from us again "The policeman says pushing them out of the room"I am sorry if there is any evidence left behind we he have to find it ."

"I search that room top to bottom I can't believe your Duckburg's finest and can't caught this women "Scrooge says angrily smashing his cane against the wall.

"Believe me I want her found as much as you do "The policeman says walking back into the room."question every guest here someone must know something"the policemen orders the other officers.

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Four months later it was Christmas Day and Webby,her mom,and Kyle had gotten an apartment .It was in a town called St .Ducks Worth. The apartment wasn't in the best part of town but Webby made friends as she always did. Webby was shook awake by her mom who her picked her up throwing her in the air .She was sleeping on the floor since they hadn't gotten furniture yet .She giggles as she is swinging around.

"Santa came baby girl run downstairs and see "She ran down the steps after being set down down giggling.

Webby's mouth dropped opened "A Barbie jeep"She happily jumped into it starting it up and drove it forward a little .She giggles driving in circles around the room.

Her mom smiled "yeah Santa knew what you wanted "She opened the door"come on let's take it outside .Webby drove the car out the door with a huge smile on her face.

She could see it was still dark out. Her mom happily giggled chasing her as Webby drove along beeping the horn ."Go to the gas station baby we need something sweet for Christmas "Webby smiled and turned her car beeping heading toward the gas station. They pushed the car behind the store and hide it then went into the station getting cookies and candy. They walked over to the drink station .Webby's mom poured a little soda into a cup then throw it on Webby.

Webby giggled "o no you didn't"She puts some in her cup throwing it back at her mom .Some spilled onto the floor. Webby's mom did it again only to run to the side of the candy counter .Webby walked up behind her and throw some on her head .They giggled .Which cause Webby's mom to filled her cup up all the way .Webby hide behind the stack of bread .She stuck her head out "come and get me "She giggled right as her mom poured the hole thing over her head.

The store clerk walked up behind them and said "excuse me ladies but your making a mess I am afraid I am gonna have to ask you to leave"Webby and her mom look at each before they bust up laughing .

Her mom grabs her hand "Lucy I think I am ready to leave now"She pats the store clerks bottom and they run out laughing.

At the Mcduck house the boys had gotten the family early .The boys were unwrapping there gifts .And Scrooge and Miss Beakley were rubbing there eyes awake. It was five in the morning when the boys had woke them up.

"A remote controlled airplane"Huey stood up hugging the two adults .He popped in the batteries in and then flew it around the room .Scrooge ducking his head almost getting hit by it.

"An Xbox one "Louie explained as he pulled it out the box and sat it up on the TV .He began playing ."This so cool"While Dewey rode around on his new bike. The living room floor was covered in rapping paper by the time the boys were done opening all there gifts .The two adults were snapping pictures and smiling as they opened them after they were done Miss Beakley and Duckworth cleaned up the mess. Miss Beakley found another gift on the floor .Her face sadden as she opened the card .

"To Webby from the boys"She sat on the couch just staring at it rubbing her hand over the card . She made things as normal as possible because she didn't want the boys seeing sadness in the house. She thought about Webby every day but mostly kept it to herself. She walked into the room as the boys were now were playing with there new toys.

"Something wrong Miss Beakley ?"Scrooge asked walking into the room sitting down next to her . She handed him the present and the look on his face turned sad he gulped .He hugged Miss Beakley tight"I know it's just not the same with one of the kids missing and of all days I miss her to but we are gonna keep this cause she is gonna come back"The two hugged for a few minutes.

Back at the apartment after Webby and her mom had come back she was pushed back outside to the play and the door was locked .Her friend Jessica came riding up on a new bike down the path her mom running behind her.

"Hey Lucy like my new bike ? Cool you got a Barbie jeep"She smiled happily "come on my mom will take us to the park"

Her mom smiled and nodded "come sweetie you can come with us"She was a nice lady wearing a white skirt and gray top she wore gray flats . She reminded you of one of those moms on an old TV show. She looked down at her "maybe you should get dressed first "She smiled knowing it was Christmas and she thought the child was just excited about getting a new present"go on we will wait"She did notice the night grown she was wearing looked dirty like it need a good washing.

"well I can't see my mommie she kind of locked me out"Webby looked down at her feet.

"Your mom locked you out the apartment?" The browned haired lady says giving her an odd look."Come on sweetie you can come to my house You can wear some of Jessica's clothes "She took Webby's hand bringing her back inside her apartment which was only a few doors away. Jessica grabbed a dress for her room and came running back down. Webby looked around seeing there house was so clean the Christmas tree was in the middle of the room and it had lot of toys under it .She turned seeing Jessica as she ran back down with the dress.

"It kind of the looks like the one I am wearing we can be twins "she hands the dress to her mom. She was a nice girl with brown hair which she always wore in pigtails and was wearing a really pretty pink dress with tights and black flat shoes.

Jessica's mom Cindy removed her night gown .Her face became froze for a minute .She noticed some black and blue marks on Webby's back and arms .She smelled and was clearly in need of a bath.

"Jessica could go outside and play for little while"Jessica nods and opens the door walking outside shutting it behind her. Webby watches her leave."Lucy Honey when is the last time you had a bath?Where did those black and blue marks come from?"Did your mommie or daddy do that?"She takes her hand taking her to the bathroom and begins filling it adding bubbles.

"that man is not my daddy .My name is Webby not Lucy but please don't tell anyone cause I don't want to get anyone in trouble"Webby looks at her with pleading eyes .See my mommie took me cause Uncle Scrooge paid her to take me away cause my Grammy and uncle didn't want me anymore . Webby tells her as Cindy sets her in the tub. She begins washing the child's hair .She has her close her eyes and her rinses out the shampoo ."I can't tell you about anything else cause I will get in trouble."She begins giving the child a good bath .

"Webby where did you live when you were with your grandmother and your uncle?"the women asks picking her up out the tub drying her off. She dresses her in one of Jessica's dresses then drys her hair with the dryer then turns her around picking up a brush .She begins brushing it into pigtails like she dose her own daughter's and places little little bows in hair.

Webby looks at her as there is a pounding on the door"in Duckburg"Cindy turned away from Webby opening the door to see Webby's mom on the other side of the door. She smiled warmly walking over taking Webby's hand .

"Come on baby girl lets go get stuffed full of junk food it's Christmas "She takes her hand swinging it "Hey cute dress thanks Cindy Tell her thank you baby girl"

Webby politely says "thank you" and she waves as she leaves.

As soon the door shuts Cindy's gets onto her ipad. She begins looking up information before picking up her phone and making a call .Scrooge was outside in the yard tossing around a football with the boys it one of there Christmas gifts. Miss Beakley comes running into the yard excited .The game stopped as she ran in between them .

"It's Webby some women in apartment complex in St Ducks Worth called the police She said she saw Webby just this morning and she told the women her name"Miss Beakley said jumping for joy."the police are on there way there now"

"Its a Christmas miracle come on boys lets go pick her up and have a Christmas we will never forget "Scrooge says rushing into the house"Duckworth "He yells happily.

Dewey runs inside grabbing the present they got her and the boys high five each other as they head down the road singing Christmas songs as they go making Duckworth wrinkles his nose.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day Webby,Ruthie,and Kyle had went to dinner .They were sitting at a table in a restaurant .Webby ordered spaghetti with meatballs while Ruthie and Kyle ordered Streaks .Webby span her spaghetti around her fork and popped it into her mouth .The meal was rather quiet until Ruthie poked Webby in the rubs. They laughed .Webby went to pick up a meatball on her fork and it flipped into the air landing on someone else chair right before they sat down. Ruthie and Kyle began laughing and so did Webby.

Kyle tickles her under her chin"now that's funny kid"he laughs hard.

"Did you have fun playing with a Jessica today baby?"Her mom asked no longer enjoying the quiet .She ruffles Webby's hair "Pigtails huh I can see who was fixing your hair."

"She gave me a bath to"Webby says stuffing garlic bread in her mouth

"Lol who dose she think she is that women from the Ducky Bunch"Ruthie just shook her head laughing. Webby turned her head hearing a filmier voice behind her .She looked just staring .It was Uncle Scrooge,Miss Beakley,the boys ,And duckworth were at the front of the restaurant talking to the waiter .

"yes it was for 7 but now it is for six "Scrooge said as the waiter looked through a book and then seats them on the other side of the restaurant. Webby head flipped forward again and she sat quietly for a few minutes before Ruthie poked her her again.

"Something wrong kid?"She eyed her seeing that odd look on her face.

"no,I need to go to the bathroom"Webby said spinning her feet around stepping down out the chair.

Ruthie began laughing "Then go on and go baby girl"Webby walked over and saw a plant near where Uncle Scrooge,Miss Beakley,the boys,and Duckworth she climbed into it poking an ear over listening and watching . They were looking at there menus.

"I hope this isn't another dead end"Dewey says eyeing his menu .Scrooge reaches over patting his head .

"I lad no one was home at the apartment but they could be coming back .The cops said it was pretty empty but our hope is they were just out somewhere "Scrooge comments taking a drink of water.

"I can't believe my daughter is getting away with this"Miss Beakley said angrily putting her menu down on the table.

" Don't worry Miss Beakley she is coming home"Louie hugs the old women tight.

"And then we can have huge party "Huey comments crushing ice cubes in his mouth then spitting them back into his cup.

"Spagetti remember how Webby use to always have trouble picking up the meatballs they would always fly off her plate"Dewey laughed seeing it on the kids menu .

"How can you forget I never forget the time Flintheart was sitting in a table across from us and she nailed him in the head with one now that was funny"Huey said laughing really hard almost spitting an ice cube out his mouth.

Duckworth just sits sipping his water

Scrooge added his face going from laughing to a frown "Yeah I can't help but miss the wee child."The boys jump into his lap hugging him.

"We all miss her Uncle Scrooge"Louie says hugging him tight.

Webby face goes sad .She steps backward still holding onto the tree she fell backward causing the tree and her to fall to the ground getting the attention of almost the hole restaurant .Before she knew it Ruthie came over grabbing her by the arm pulling her in front of her grabbing her by the other arm shaking her.

"What the heck did you do Lucy? "Ruthie shakes Webby causing her pigtails to bounce forward and back .Ruthie reaches over and punches her right in the beck before noticing the hole room is staring at them. Webby falls to the ground. Her beck now bleeding before Kyle picks her up by the waist .All the commotion gets the attention of Scrooge,the boys,Miss Beakley ,and Duckworth.

"This stupid brat is always causing trouble "Kyle carries her walking toward the door  
"Do you understand how stupid you are?"Kyle ask Webby while beginning to open the door still holding her.

"How can anyone treat a little thing like that so badly"Scrooge asks shaking his head as he is talking Miss Beakley gets up from the table and goes running after Kyle and Ruthie.

"Thats Webbigail"She screams as she gets up chasing them .Scrooge gets up following he hadn't realized it as her as she grown a little and had different color of hair The boys followed right on there heals. they chase them into to the parking lot Miss Beakley screams "Let go of her Ruthie"

Ruthie turns around snapping her head .She glares at her mother"this here is my kid mine and you are going to stay away from her "She demands looking at Miss Beakley"I don't want my kid with you"

"You should have thought about that before you left her"Miss Beakley yells back the boys and Scrooge gathering next to them. The boys look over at each seeing Webby gripped in the man arms beside them .She is wiggling in his arms trying to get away. Scrooge holds back the boys from darting forward knowing how they think.

"Well I am back down now so stay away from my kid"Ruthie yells back at Miss Beakley as they are fighting .Ruthie turns her head heading a near by car.

Scrooge begins pleading with them"please just give us back our little lassie "He begs his eyes now on Webby who is struggling in the mans arms who has turned headed back toward the car.

Kyle turns his head around the group follows pulls a knife out his pocket the groups gasps as he holds it to Webby's neck. Kyle glares at them "you better let us leave or the kid gets it"

Ruthie eyes bug out"Kyle put that way "She screams before stepping into the car.

"I am making sure there is no problems and no cops"Kyle steps backwards opening the car door with one hand while staring forward with the knife to Webby's neck.

"Please we won't do anything just please don't hurt the child"Scrooge begs with fear in his voice . Kyle steps into the car shutting the door .He threw Webby Into to the back seat of the car as Ruthie started it up then backed it up then forward again. Webby's hit her head against the seat looking down .She picked up a blanket then covered her mouthed"what are you guys doing here?" The boys were hiding under a blanket in the back seat they said shhh .She nodded .Dewey whispers into Webby's ear and she nods her head .She begins climbing over the seat into the front.

Scrooge looks around "Burst me bagpipes where are the boys?"He says with fear just as Duckworth pulls up in the limo. Miss Beakley and Scrooge jump in "follow that car Duckworth "Scrooge demands but before he could finish Duckworth had already pulled out of the parking lot.

"I told them not to take risks for Webby"Miss Beakley said with motherly nanny worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Miss Beakley the boys will think of something "they spot the car and Scrooge yells "faster Duckworth faster"

"The pedal is to the medal sir"Duckworth repays chasing the car.

Webby gets over the seat and grabs the wheel of the car forcing her and Ruthie to fight over control .Kyle grabs her grabs her neck and begins chocking it .Webby gasps and kicks her legs "Hey let go of my kid go"Ruthie demands

Huey jumps in the front seat grabbing Kyle's hands off Webby just in time she was breathing heavy "where did this brat come from"He throws Huey into the back seat he bounces and rolls onto the seat.

"Don't hurt Huey "Webby demands kicking him in the head as she tried to clime back into the back seat .Dewey grabbed her arms trying to pull her back. Kyle grabs Webby's leg pulling her forward as Dewey lost his grip on her. Webby kicks him and he lets go of her. Louie climes up just as Kyle got a grip on Webby leg again and louie bit his arm forcing him to let go of Webby who reached her arms over grabbing the steering wheel fighting for control again with Ruthie. Kyle punched Louie in the face causing him to fall backward into the back seat causing him to get black eye.

"Leave them alone"Webby demanded she climbed over punched Kyle in the face but her little fist hardly leaves a mark. Kyle grabs Webby by the neck and smashes her head into the dash board her eyes shut and she falls down below his feet as she is let go by Kyle blood pours from a cut on her head

"What did you do to my baby Kyle?"Ruthie's eyes putting the pedal to medal .She shakes Webby with her arm"baby please wake up"

Kyle's face was in shock "I am sorry it was accident"he blurted out "I didn't mean to hurt her like that"He picks up Webby in his arms.

"Didn't mean to you did that on purpose "Ruthie shouts back at him .She reaches over smacks him with her hand. He grabs her arm blending it back .

"Please take her to hospital she needs help"Dewey begs from the back seat.

"You can drop us off we will take her in "Huey adds trying to tend to Louie's head he had gotten an ice back out of cooler that was in the back seat and was holding it on Louie's right eye.

"Then you get away just help her please"Louie added begging

"Do you boys really think we are that stupid?"Kyle says tossing Webby into the back seat.

"Well"Louie began as Dewey pulled Webby into his arms almost rocking her .Huey put his hand over Louie mouth.

"The kid will be fine she is just knocked out cold which will keep her shut up and keep the rest of you shut up if you know what's good for you"Kyle warns them glaring at the boys."I bet Mcduck would pay a lot of money to get these kids back so let's give them back to him at cost of course"He laughs and the boys hold onto each other Webby on Dewey's lap.

Behind them the limo's tire finally pops the limo stops. Miss Beakley and Scrooge steps out of limo Scrooge throws his hat on the ground. Miss Beakley put her hands in the air.

"O dear they got our kids"Miss Beakley adds before fainting to the ground.

Scrooge picks up his hat and waves it over Miss Beakley's head.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Webby's eyes stirred awake she left like someone had hit her with A hammer .She felt the car still moving and looked up seeing Ruthie still driving the car and Kyle sitting next to her .The sky looked dark like it was night. Dewey moved some hair out of her eyes before looking down at her. Huey and Louie were asleep next to them. Webby tried to sit up but Dewey forced her to lay back down her head in his lap.

"Shhh ,stay still "Dewey pushed some more hair from her eyes. She looked up at him and his face was full of was fear. She was Covered in old gray blanket . He held a cup to her mouth forcing her to take a drink of water. She swallowed as the car turned off the road into a motel parking lot. Ruthie turned her head looking back with a smile on her face.

"O good your a wake baby girl"She reaches her hand back to ruffle Webby's hair .Dewey pulls Webby away pushing her in back of him putting both arms out so she is smushed behind him .His body trying to protect her from Ruthie's hand touching her head.

"Leave her alone"Dewey shouts so loud it cause both his brothers to stir and begin waking up.

Ruthie's voice begins to laugh while Kyle opens his eyes"Don't worry kid I am her mommie I wasn't going to hurt her."

Kyle snapped his head around glaring at the kids .Huey and Louie moved over so Webby is cuddled in between all three of them .They were holding onto each other as through all they had was each other . "I am going to give you three boys back to your uncle " He coughed before speaking again "One of you is going to have to make the call tell him we want 10 grand in small bills. If your good and your Uncle listens he will get you back without anyone getting hurt If not well then there might be problems." Kyle grins before beginning to open the car door while Ruthie steps out of the driver's seat into the parking lot.

"Us what about Webby?"Huey asks while the three boys cling to her as through they won't leave without her.

"For some reason my girlfriend wants to hang onto her "Kyle says opening the door to the back seat as they slide out Ruthie comes back holding a key. She opens a door to a room as Kyle forces them in. He almost pushes them into the bathroom and pushes a table in front of the door.A cell phone slides under the door "you have five minutes to make that call if your smart you won't try anything ."Kyle yells at them through the door "You tell your Uncle to meet me at Duck's Point tomorrow at noon ." Dewey sits on the side of the tub pulling Webby into his lap. Huey and Louie sit next to them on the floor.

"What are we going to do?"Louie asks eyeing his brothers talking in softer toned voice.

"Uncle Scrooge will pay to get us back no doubt but we can't just leave Webby here I don't think she can take much more of this"Huey whispers looking at Webby almost feeling sorry for her.

"You guys should just free your selves I am almost 7 I will be ok no point in us all being here"Webby looks up at the boys not wanting them to be stuck there.

"No,we won't leave without you"Dewey tightens his grip on her hugging her. He picks up the cell phone dialing a number.

Scrooge is pacing around the worry room .Miss Beakley right on his heels as the phone rings He jumps up almost grabbing the phone at the same time.

"McDuck here"He clings to the phone praying it is one of his nephews.

"Uncle Scrooge its Dewey"Dewey spoke with scared tone of voice.

"Are you kids ok?"Scrooge spoke with a worried tone right back back at him. Miss Beakley put her hands on Scrooge's shoulder.

"In manner of speaking "Dewey says eyeing his brothers then Webby "They want to give us back for 10 grand in small bills tomorrow at Duck's Point but they don't want to give back Webby. "Dewey hugs to Webby as through she is his Quacky patch doll.

Miss Beakley's face goes cold.

Scrooge clings to the phone trying to stay clam."Don't worry lad I will pay them what ever they want but we aren't leaving without all four of you .Do you know where you are?"

"Not exactly we are so far out the city it's hard to say they locked us into the bathroom"Dewey say hugging Webby as Huey but its arm around Louie.

There is banging on the door."Push that phone back under the Door you brat"Kyle's voice could be heard as he banded louder.

"I gotta go don't worry Uncle Scrooge we are all ok" He says before pushing the off button and sliding the phone back under the door.

Scrooge just held onto the phone for a few minutes before hanging it up.

Miss Beakley stood right behind him.

"What do we do?"she said in worried tone.

"What else can we do expect pay them what they want I won't play with the life of the children"He sighed "I wish there was some other way but we have no choice"

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

The boys wake up there tummies thinking about apple pie . They had slept on the bathroom floor and it was cold . They weren't use to being so bundle up on the floor. Webby slept in the middle her head on Dewey's feet and her feet on Huey's leg . Dewey shook Webby .She rubbed her eyes awake before sitting up . The group was still pretty tried .They sat on the floor trying to wake up . They were wearing the same clothes from the day before.A pounding came on the door .

"Wake up you brats we need to use the bathroom"Kyle shouted while still banging.

"We are already up you dork head"Webby shouts through the door before Kyle begins opening it. Dewey puts his hand over Webby's beck.

"Shhh "He whispers as the door opens. The kids step backward holding onto each .Kyle grabs Webby by the arm and pushes her backward into the main room of the hotel she falls down.

Louie runs over trying to push him"leave her alone"Kyle pushes him so he falls into Webby and flips over her onto the floor. Webby sits up and looks at Louie .

"Are you ok?" She whispers softly and begins helping him she begins helping him up she notices he is limping .She helps him sit in a near by chair as Huey and Dewey come out into the room."

He is hurt"Webby notifies them .

Huey begin checking his ankle"well it's not broken maybe just a sprain"

Webby glares at Kyle right before he closes the door .She stomps inside "you big bully "she reaches up her hand but he grabs her pushing her out the door in between closing it her hand got stuck in between the door and the frame .Kyle smashes her hand in the door before Dewey could push her away. She screams in pain waking up Ruthie who is asleep in bed. She sits up in bed .

"What are you screaming about baby girl ?Mommie is sleeping" Ruthie glares at her .As Webby screams . Dewey slides into the chair across from Louie .He try's to look at her hand but she pulls it away screaming it is swollen red.

"I tried to tell you no to mess with him Webby"Dewey scolds her while hugging her . She cries hard .

Ruthie begins banging on the bathroom you could hear water running "Kyle what the heck do you do this time?". She demands banging louder.

The door opens and Kyle pulls Ruthie inside the bathroom and shuts the door . You could hear slapping sounds .Dewey grabs Webby's other hand and begins running .Louie puts his arm around Huey's shoulder. Huey helping him . They swing open the hotel room door open .Webby loosen her grip on Dewey's hand and begins to run back.

"He is hurting my mommie"She cries trying to run back to the bathroom door.

"Dewey make her come"Huey shouts"we have to get out of here now."

Dewey runs back grabbing her hand again"come on"he shouts trying to pull her forward.

She trys to reach the bathroom door"mommie "She cries her face full of tears.

Dewey can hardly pick her up he grabs her by the waist trying to carry the screaming child as best he can she was kicking and screaming tears running down her checks as they entered the parking lot .They run into the field beside the motel .As Kyle gets the door of the hotel open . Dewey puts his hand over Webby's beck to trying keep her from screaming.

"Clam down it will be ok"Dewey try's to comfort her .He pats her head the way Uncle Scrooge dose.

She grabs to Dewey waist and begins crying softly holding tight. Dewey rubs her back .The group jumps as they hear a man screaming and the crackling of leaks. Huey was holding onto Louie and Dewey holding onto Webby.

"Webby ,you three little boys come out come out where where you are?"  
Kyle's voice could be heard and the snapping of branches and leaves .The group jumped behind a near by log hiding behind it . As the noise gets louder they hold onto each other .The boys grab Webby and hold her in the middle of them .All four in a tight hug.

"Don't worry Webby no is taking you again "Huey says tighten is grip on the group.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Scrooge paced around the worry room watching the clock he had the briefcase with the exact amount of cash inside .Miss Beakley was cleaning the kitchen but only half paying attention to what she was doing she couldn't stop thinking about what might be happening to the kids she was scared they may get the boys back and not Webby. Or that all the kids may be hurt .She looked up into the air and began talking to herself.

"O Ruthie what have you done to us"Miss Beakley says staring at the ceiling with only her thoughts to have with her.

Back in the woods the kids huddled together tightly trying not to make a sound .Branches snapped the leaves rustling under Kyle's feet as he moves slowly looking for the kids.

"Webby,Webbigail you better get out here otherwise I am going to hurt your mommie"Kyle yelled in the distance.

Webby's eyes went cold. Dewey tried to hold her down by her waist but she stood up showing herself .She looked at Kyle with angry eyes.

"I am right here you let Huey,Dewey,and Louie go and I will go back with you as long you don't hurt my mommie"Webby gulped and stepped back her heart was pounding fast and she was scared.

"Webby,no"Huey spit out before standing ran behind put his hands on her shoulders . Dewey helped Louie and they both stood behind her.

"You don't get to demand the terms little lady"Kyle try's to grab all four of them .They try to run away but he manages to catch Huey and Webby one under each arm .They struggle and kick there legs screaming for help."Two is better then none"Kyle says turning carrying the two back toward the hotel .Dewey helping Louie along following them staying a bit behind back to the hotel .Kyle tosses Webby then Huey into the bathroom and closes the door pushing the table in front.

Webby stands up and see her mom laying on the bathroom floor under her she turns her over gasping .Ruthie's eyes blink and look up at her .she whispers almost so soft you can hardly hear her.

"Hey baby girl "Ruthie looks up she was beaten really bad .She has a black eye and a large cut that had flood pouring from the top of her head her arms had black and blue marks she reaches her hand up rubbing Webby's face.

Webby looks down with tears running down her face she puts her  
head on her mom's tummy she begins crying hard."mommie,mommie, mommie,"she cries hard tears rolling down her cheeks . Huey sits down on the floor rubbing Webby's back with his hand. Ruthie used her hand to rub the top of her head.

"Baby sit up"she motions to Webby she sits up .Webby finds blood on the side of her face and some on Ruthie's green night shirt."I will always love you always and forever . She whips Webby's tears as the child looks down tears running down her face. Ruthie looks at Huey "you and your family take care of her ."

Huey just nods his hand holding to Webby's shoulders as they both are kneeled down next to her.

Webby sniffs and whips her eyes"What happened to your tummy mommie ?You need help."Webby cries tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ryan stabbed me with the knife baby girl.I am glad we got to know each other.I made a lot of mistake but please don't hate me forever ok." Ruthie rubs her hand over Webby's face.

"I forgive you"Webby says tears rolling down her cheeks"I could never ever hate you ever "Webby hugs to her tummy holding tight.

Ruthie smiles big as her eyes close .Webby cries on her tummy hard while Huey blinks some tears rubbing her back.A noise is heard Huey pulls Webby behind home protectively and sighs as the door opens to see Dewey and Louie on the other side .He peeks his head around the door to see Kyle unconscious on the floor.

"Nice work guys"Huey high fives his brothers. "Now lets get back out  
of here .Dewey runs to Webby and raps her in a hug holding her tight he gasps seeing Ruthie laying the floor covered in blood .Huey held Louie by the arm again helping him. "Kyle did that to her I think she might be you know"Huey says looking at his brothers then at Webby not wanting to tell her the truth. Dewey and Louie nod.

"She might be what ?"Webby looks up with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing just hurt"Dewey says holding her shoulders pushing Webby forward .

"But if she is hurt we have to help her"Webby's eyes fill with tears trying to run back to her mom.

Dewey grabs Webby's shoulders turning her around to face him."You have to listen me,Huey,and Louie right now and do everything we tell you we have to get home and we can't if you don't listen to us .Do you understand?

Webby sniffs and fights off tears looking at her mom one last time."I understand "Dewey hugs her for minute before taking her hand following .Huey and Louie.

To Be continued


End file.
